Talk:Suggestions and Ideas/@comment-34734979-20180218082809
i got some ideas myself i would like you to tell me what do you think about them , i want some new dinosaurs/prehistoric animals and some new stats for balancing porpuseses triceratops : reduce the armor instead of 30 armor make it 20 and reduce the speed making the animal have 14 to 15 speed acrocanthosaurus : buff the damage instead of 20 make it 32 or 34 and buff the health making it have 220 hp new animals ideas : tylosaurus : damage : 42 (baby) - 252(elder) hp 380 ( baby ) - 2280 ( elder ) armor : 15 and 16 speed dakotaraptor : damage 20 (baby ) - 120 ( elder ) health : 145 ( baby ) -870 ( elder ) armor : 0 and 24 speed torosaurus : damage 40 ( baby ) - 240 ( elder ) health : 350 ( baby ) - 2100 ( elder ) armor : 25 and 12 speed megaraptor : damage : 30 (baby ) -180 ( elder ) health 170(baby)- 1020 ( elder ) armor : 10 and speed 20 and finnaly argentinosaurus : damage : 85 ( baby )- 510 ( elder ) health : 630 ( baby ) -3780 (elder ) armor : 15 and 8 speed edit ( new ideas ) ds is a fun game but it needs some updates in my opinion and some updates can give those and i have the idea 1 stamina : instead of giving every single animal in game 100 stamina and rarely 120 or more stamina should be given based on the stats and size of the animal and let's take 4 animals the small one : guanlong medium : carnotaurus big:tyrannosaurus rex giant barosaurus : based on the size guanlong will have 150 to 200 stamina ,carnotaurus would have 100 stamina tyrannosaurus only 50 and barosaurus would have 0 stamina since sauropods would barely need to run sleeping : ingame sleeping is useless i mean it used to be able to regen yourself by sleeping so you can counter bleeders but i think i got an idea for sleeping : insomnia or not sleeping for a couple of days in game would result in your stamina being constantly drained , seeing halucinacions and your screen slightly going all over the places walking : what i mean by this is your walk speed based on your size an tyrannosaurus rex would have to wait 50 mili seconds before walking again and an barosaurus would have to wait a full 1 second with mammoths having to wait 80 miliseconds cause fuck mammoths triceratops would get 40 miliseconds but smaller animals would ignore this pounce : an ability only usable by raptors and trodonts this feature will replace your jump functions instead of jumping you will do the folowing you will crotch and have to wait a couple of seconds before leaping forward and deals a certain amount of damage it would go like this : 1 second = no jump ( no damage) 2 to 3 seconds 1 meter long jump ( no damage instead you will be knocked back 4 to 6 seconds 3 meters long ( can be used to jump on small prey and use the cycle claw for a quick kill ) ( this would deal 150 - 230 damage based on the position a back hit would deal more damage from 240 to 300 ) standing 8 seconds still will make you jump over 3.5 meters but give you the ability to grapple , this ability would make you stick to your prey for however long you like since the only way to get them off you would be the aoe attack wich you can avoid since you can jump off your target for a quick runaway ( due to the amounts of damage this shines when used with a group dealing damage depending on the animal troodon deals 50 damage per second meaning if you jumped a mammoth or something you will deal lots of damage since 50 damage per second is nothing to scoff at and because it works best in groups you can top a damage of up to 150 per second utahraptors and achilobators deal 90 damage per 2 seconds whille in groups can deal up to 200 damage per second ) and finnaly if you stand still for 10 seconds your jumps would be lethal if you aim for the neck during this time the damage would be huge since raptors would try to used the cycle like claw for a quick kill if you attack let's say a giga wich has 1650 hp the jump on the neck would deal about 450 damage resulting in the giga having 1245 ( with the 10% resistance )and if you have a teammate the damage would double the damage dealing up to 900 damage meaning the giga now has 840 so 2 utahraptors would be enough to take it down it seems op but in order to deal this masive amounts of damage you need to stick to your target for about 3 seconds before the damage shows up and you can also be killed with aoe or another player can attack you and get them off your friend and because of the 10 seconds you need to use it as an anbush you cannot use it were everyone can see you instead hide in a bush and wait the damage is powerfull enough to insta kill baby dinosaurs but you should be careful on the armor the more armor the less efective your pounce is : 75% = your pounce is useless and deals 0 damage 30 to 35% means your pounce has 50% less damage and 10 to 20 your pounce takes 10% less damage﻿ Afișează mai puțin RĂSPUNDE